warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Qenia
Qenia is a massive planet located in within the heart of the Sephadollion Sector, which has been designated primarily as an Agri-World and secondarily as a Feudal World by the Adeptus Administratum. The planet's governmental system is ruled almost entirely by the nobility that preside upon the soil of extravagant structures built in their honor. Qenia is administrated by both the nobles of the land and the Adeptus Administratum's overseers when it comes to distribution of consumption goods among the Sephadollion Sector. Thus, trade and dispensary runs quite fluently and unobstructed. However, the planet's people themselves are seemingly regressive in the spectrum of technology, disregarding the farming equipment provided by their Imperial benefactors. Ultimately, unlike the nobles and overseers of Qenia, the populace knows very little of the realm of politics and militant actions within the Imperium of Man; which eventually causes the populace to look to their neighboring planet, Triam for guidance. Climate and Geography Qenia is a prime example of an agricultural paradise, this is also what granted the large sanctioned sphere its status as the main supplier of the Sephadollion Sector. The geography of the world seemingly revolves around the general conceptualization of leveled margins of land. However, there are some mountainous areas that oddly divides the land masses into sections and regions, allowing the perfect environment for agricultural and noble division. Finally, due to the F-Type White Star that Qenia orbits around, the temperature is relatively calm and forged for perfection in the spectrum of vegetation. History Qenia has for the most part experienced stability under Imperial rule, with only the odd civil war disrupting the peace. The exception to this was the Massacre of Qenia in the 34th millennium which left the planet ruined for centuries until it was restored by the combined efforts of the Elonmir and Versuris families. Society With the exception of the advanced farming machinery the people of Qenia live in conditions roughly comparable to the late Middle Ages of the Age of Progress. Citizens live in small communities, but are required to farm huge plots of land where the crops are given over to the automated space ships that transport the food to other planets within the sector. The people of Qenia are hard worked, but ignorant of the wider Imperium of man, with no knowledge of any other life other than their own. Culture The ethnological aspects of the populace of Qenia are renowned for their intricacies of simple-mindedness and stark cheerlessness, which is mainly caused due to the state of isolationism that Qenia exists within. Following such an ominous outlook, the people often consider their lives to be repetitive and mechanical; thus, leading to enormous bouts of shadowy humor and tomfoolery. Yet, they maintain the small dosage of hope that their endless toiling will allow them to advance into the familiarity of nobility or personal progression. However, the actual cultural practices of Qenia often revolve around their assigned or chosen line of labor, which is an immensely minuscule spectrum of careers. Despite the people's lack of empathy for their significant neighboring worlds and societies, they still are interested in the events of their little world. In fact, they often keep records of events and societal changes in the organizational files of varying timelines. Unlike most civilizations in the reach of the Imperium of Man, they record their events using a dating system of seasonal changes, rather than actual direct moments within said seasons. Government A plutocratic kleptocracy, Qenia is ruled by the five wealthiest families, which are the Ardano, Elonmir, Goroth, Lorius and Versuris families. These families own considerably massive territories and thus, are responsible for making sure production quota is met. If the intended goal is reached, they are rewarded by the Administratum, who oversee their work. Each family is in close competition with each other, with the Houses of Ardano and Lorius being particularly fierce rivals. Nepotism, and corruption are frequently linked to the Qenian government, where the officials are often connected to the five ruling families. This ensures that each family has a monopoly of power; however, constant infighting and corruption means that none of them can rise above their peers. Another of the government's most important duties is to quash rebellions. Due to a select few of the population stating that the hierarchical society of Qenia ensures a dictatorship of minority, the established government is quick to silence such naysayers. Who certainly could, if they had the chance, overthrow the ruling oligarchy for the sake of their fellow laborers of Qenia. Military The militant forces of Qenia are minuscule in comparison to the actuality of the planetary population that dwell upon the fields. The majority of those forces of the Qenian Military are owned by the highest of birth in the families of nobility; all while the remaining forces are distributed amongst the small towns and facilities as security and militia. Despite their seemingly well-trained status, the Qenian Military only possesses firearms of black powder origination and melee weaponry. The attire that the militants don is that of standard cloth uniforms, along with the rare occasion of plate armor, which is usually worn by the elite and warmongering nobles. However, the true strength that protects Qenia with an iron veil from outside forces is that of the Imperial Navy whom are tasked with acting as a Planetary Defense Force. This naval attachment has been housed primarily on the planetoid revolving around Qenia; Esida. Industry The industry that has been established upon the lands of Qenia revolves entirely around agricultural consumption goods and appropriated stock items. In order to accomplish this industrial purpose, the entire globe was completely shifted into the deliberated path of such a task. The two spectrums of consumer goods that have been developed on Qenia are those of verdure produce and mammalian slaughter; which leads to it being the main producer of the Sephadollion Sector. As for the people of Qenia, they are hard pressed to meet production quotas and the expectations of exact inventories. However, the overseers and nobles of Qenia often use various methods of dark cruelty to accomplish the maximum output of any unfinished or unattained allotments. Quotes About